Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions By: Ozite (IGN) or OzzyM#2080 in discord Some of these questions have been taken from my Reddit post (Answering All Questions) https://www.reddit.com/r/GrowStone/comments/8ac7hf/answering_all_questions/ Click the Links relating to each question and you will be directed to another page on this site corresponding with what you are looking for. POWER LEVEL -------------------------------------------------- What do I do at the power level of At the power level of _? HOW DO I GET THIS ITEM? ----------------------------------------- Is the Item a consumable? Is the item a piece of equipment? Is the item a material? What is the order of gear from worst to best? ANYTHING TO DO WITH MOVEMENT SPEED : Q: I have speed buff bought to the max. Still, I'm slower in monster hunting (movement) than many players. Why? Is this just slower internet connection or there is some character movement speed bonus from items? How is this stat called if yes? A: There is a clan buff that can be used for clan tokens that increases your movement speed drastically when using auto attack for a duration of time. There are also stats on equipment (auto attack speed) and the frog pet that increases this as well. MINE DUNGEON Q: Hey, I'm just curious on what power level/ stone level people usually find it easy to beat the final mine dungeon in order to upgrade their mined stones to clovers. A: I was able to do it around 600k, I have extreme experience kiting though and it took very long. It varies on your ability to dodge what they throw. For it to be fairly easy, I would say 3 star balls and above. Q: Hey, I'm kind of new in the game and I was wondering why sometimes I get more or less soul stone from mine boss which sometimes give me 80/3300 stone while the previous boss gave me 2000 stones in 2 tries ... A: The stones are gained at various amounts on each golem. I can't explain why they decided to change the number of stones given per boss, but know that is isn't dependent on you and is just rng (Random number generator, set between a min and max value). Q: I noticed that the boss golems drop souls inconsistently between tiers. Is this dependant on me in any way, or do I really need to clear the cold shuriken dungeon 60 times to get 4shuriken as my stone A: This is not dependant on you, it is a randomly generated number between the low 30's and the high 90's. KITING Continued from (Mine Dungeon) Q: Well then, do you have any tips on how to kite efficiently? A: Each mob in GSO when it spawns either moves vertically or horizontally. (When it spawns and you are away from it, it will chase you in one of those directions first). You can use this to manipulate bosses and mobs because they focus on that axis first. For example, if you have a mob on the top right side, you are in the middle. If he moves downwards than he is a vertical spawn. You can then move upwards and make sure that you are never directly horizontal from him while attacking him. This will cause him to keep moving up and down while he can never get close to you. You can manipulate this if he is horizontal too: just the opposite way. Another part of kiting is knowing when the mob will attack and how long until their next attack. Each same type of mob will attack at the exact same rate every single time. You have to practice watching this and know when they will attack so you can move your character anticipating their attack. The last mine dungeon shoots 4 projectiles, you cannot dodge in between them and need to master the timing at which the golems each attack. No mob can attack you unless you are within its range; kite, manipulate, and group up the similar moving axis mobs into one area. They will attack when they see you and this causes them to attack at the same, which you can use to predict when to move. Once you have these two things down, you can manipulate multiple mobs at once and take out all the vertical or horizontal spawns first. Each mob will only move two different ways, manipulate them, watch their attack and take out the ones charging you first. UPGRADING ---- : Can a regular Mysterious Paper transform a normal item into a rare one? and so on. If so, how many does it take to make and unique out of a normal (in average)? A: Yes you can, they are based on a percentage in the game. It is a lot less likely to upgrade your rarity as it increases Q: What`s the best way to get rich? (Carrying people through glut/greed, doing Raids..) A: There are a lot of ways to get rich in the game. Carries are a consistent but slow way to increase your wealth. Item crafting has a chance to give you dwing, dcloak, other very valuable items. This is an MMO and RNG is highly depended on by some players for certain drops. Greed/Glutt Q: Will mysterious paper downgrade an equipment? A: No, mysterious paper can't downgrade an equipment. RUBIES Q: What are the best things to spend rubies on as a beginner? so far I've gotten the first level in the buffs that seem to give a big buff on the first level, and some that seem like they're worth it (like +1% crit for 20 rubies). Thanks for helping :) A: Max super combine first, it gives you a chance to create a stone above the rarity that you would normally create. From there, it is a preference for your playstyle. You will eventually want to max every buff and bonus possible (except for warehouse, stone mine, afk gold). Q: I only purchase 10 mysterious papers and item crystals with rubies now. Recommendations here? A: Perfect, only purchase the stack of ten scrolls at a time (saves you one scroll in costs) and purchase the item crystals once per day for 80 rubies. CONTINUED REPLY Q: Why not the warehouse? A: Warehouse applies to the extreme late game. You shouldn't be running out of space this early and if you do need more space, purchase the Fedexer and the Deer girl pet. As you upgrade these pets they will grant you access to your extra bag (Can only be bought once you max out all of your original inventory slots with gold). AVATARS Q: I am a new player and I bought something I'm not sure how to access. I think its an avatar. I keep getting notifications that the "Ninja has completed his adventure". How do I use the ninja that I bought or find adventures? A: You click on the + in the bottom right corner, this brings up your inventory. Go to the shop icon and then go all the way to the right (this is where all the avatars are located). GAME CUSTOMIZATION Q: I have a new question about the UI. Is there a way to move things or disable them? I've died so many times in dungeons while trying to pot and accidentally opening chat instead. A: Yes, you can click the settings icon and go to key settings. This allows you to move anything you want and even resize each icon individually. GEAR OPTIMIZATION Q: I'm currently at 2.4m power. In terms of gear optimization, how do you choose between defense and defense %? What is more important? A: Defense% success rate has a cooldown, you don't need to have it at 100% def is decently important although I'd scroll your bonus stats first. ITEM CRYSTALS -------------------------------------------- Q: When do I start crafting item crystals to go to Phoenix? 8 dragons? A: Craft item Crystal's for crescents as soon as you finish the last mine boss. You will always not have enough crystals. BUFFS Q: What does miracle buff card do? A: Miracle card buff increases the chance of your other miracle cards proc chance. Q: Does the couple buff work even if the couple aren't in the same room? Like I party with my and partner and she's in the mine while I'm out farming in gem3, do I still get the gold/exp buff? A: No, you do not. You have to be within the same field as her (mine, dungeon, raid, anywhere on the same field). MINE Q: Is the automatic mine plant slower to afk at than regular rocks? like it meant to be checked upon rather than camped? A: The automatic mine is quicker than the regular rocks, you can also check on them every 10 minutes after farming a field of your choosing. This earns you stones and gold. PHOENIX TICKETS Q: Yo Ozite, I just have a question about the way Pheonix craft tickets work. Is it guaranteed that you get a different rarity Pheonix after you use the ticket to reroll the Pheonix? A: Yes. You will get a different Phoenix than the one you crafted ONLY right before it. Q: Aw damn, I was hoping that it would work like if I used 3 tickets I would get a unique. FeelsBadMan, I can't just p2w my way to victory. A: Sadly you can't man, although you can keep retrying if you would like to push your luck at it. VIP STATS Q: I have a question about how the VIP status works in this game. What are the benefits and how am I supposed to "refresh" my VIP status, cause it seems like you can only buy the VIP thing once in the shop. A: As your VIP status is about to run out you can purchase it again for the same amount of days. The main benefit of VIP is that you can collect extra rubies every day when you complete daily achievements. SEALS Q: Hey, just wanna ask if my item sealable is 0, how do I reset it? people said retrade it but how do I retrade when its sealable is 0? A: You cannot retrade it anymore and you cannot use seals on it. The item is indirectly useless to other people, but to you, it might be useful since you're the only one that can use it ACRONYMS Q: Hi, I just wanna know what is mats? A: Mats. is short for materials. People usually are talking about crafting materials (leather, cloth scrap, iron) when referring to this word. NEW PLAYER QUESTIONS Q: Where can I buy equipment? A: You can buy equipment in the item exchange for tokens. Warehouse --> Item Exchange. Q: Is there a good way I can passively combine stones without accidentally combining my top tier stones? Like lock a certain level of stone, then leave my game open to auto-combine stones? Or do I just have to suck it up and do it all manually? A: You can buy locks in the shop in order to lock your stones. In your inventory --> Shop --> Item Locker. You can then click on the lock icon and when it is lit up click on the stone you wish to lock. A lock should appear on the stone icon and then you should click the lock icon again when you are done choosing the items you wish to lock. Q: Currently, I upgrade stones every three levels, as in I dump gold into stones that are 3 levels away from each other as it seems most efficient. Should I instead be leveling all stones equally or something? A: Stone leveling: You should keep 8 stones (your power) at equal stones. Only combine your stones that are your top 8 when you create a 9th of the same rarity. Using gold on leveling stones is important when you reach the next milestone for your mine dungeon. (You would like to be as powerful as possible). By having the same 8 stones as your power, you can minimize the amount of gold you need by only upgrading that current stone. When you end up having spare tokens, focus on leveling your pets. While you go about your mining journey, make sure to do your mine dungeons. Mine dungeons increase your base stone that you mine. This will increase the speed that you acquire your higher stones. Once you beat a mine dungeon, go and try the next one, you may be strong enough to complete it too, or you may have gotten better at dodging their attacks. FISHING Q: Also how tf does one fish? A: Currently, fishing doesn't do a lot. You mash the reel when the bar indicator on the left side when he is angry. This tires out the fish which you can then reel him in hard and repeat. Be careful to not give the line too much slack and the fish will get away. The same applies if you make the line tense. I personally don't recommend using your friendship points on fishing bait. I would save them and wait for the next event, as GSO tends to have very reasonable items during events that you can purchase for your friendship points. I hope I answered your questions and if there is anything else I can help you with let me know. Welcome to GSO. LEVELS Q: I'm a relatively new player, started a week ago and got hooked. I'm at level 83 with 143k power, and it's impossible to get items/drops because I'm too high level, and I get one shot in the areas I could get drops at. Am I doing something wrong? What do you do when you're over leveled? A: Currently, leveling doesn't do much. You should buy very basic gear as crafting doesn't become a necessity until later in the game. You will be needing to mine until you reach a power of 4m (approximately 8 dragons). Q: Thank for the responses, and a few more quick questions: First off, I don't have to worry about being over leveled, right? Like this won't affect me too badly in the later stages. A: No, it will not change anything. They made it extremely easy to gain levels in this game month back. The cap is currently 151, there are no consequences as you will not be needing to farm the lower fields for a long period of time. STONES Q: Currently, I upgrade stones every three levels, as in I dump gold into stones that are 3 levels away from each other as it seems most efficient. Should I instead be leveling all stones equally or something? A: Stone leveling: You should keep 8 stones (your power) at equal stones. Only combine your stones that are your top 8 when you create a 9th of the same rarity. Using gold on leveling stones is important when you reach the next milestone for your mine dungeon. (You would like to be as powerful as possible). By having the same 8 stones as your power, you can minimize the amount of gold you need by only upgrading that current stone. When you end up having spare tokens, focus on leveling your pets. While you go about your mining journey, make sure to do your mine dungeons. Mine dungeons increase your base stone that you mine. This will increase the speed that you acquire your higher stones. Once you beat a mine dungeon, go and try the next one, you may be strong enough to complete it too, or you may have gotten better at dodging their attacks. Q: Also, I think you misunderstood the second paragraph. I upgrade the first eight stones in increments of rarities of 3, as in, I keep all of my stones at donuts until I can get to gold stars, so I don't have to spend gold to upgrade the stones in between donuts and gold star (bronze and silver are all at level 1). Is upgrading the stones each rarity a better choice? A: That depends on where you currently are at. If you did the last mine dungeon boss with donuts and try the next one, but are extremely close to beating it. It is worth leveling up just one rarity in order to complete the next boss, as it will increase the rate you gain better stones by x2. Otherwise, I believe you are fine in leveling your stones by each third rarity, or even just the rarities that you believe you can complete the next mine dungeon boss. Although later when you can farm, you will want to level each stone up to 90 in order to use the stat points given when a stone reaches level 90 (Atk, health, penetration). Sorry for the misread, I hope this helps. R: Thank you very much, that helped clear up a lot of my misconceptions (especially worrying about being over leveled) :D